Changing
by MegasaurusRexx
Summary: Derek realizes he's about to change again and tells Chloe.  What else changes in the woods besides Derek's form?  Derek POV  One-shot DxC Bad Summary.  First Story Ever! Review!


I felt the thin sheet of sweat that covered my face. Between the fever and rippling muscles, I knew what was happening. I was about to change for only the second time in my life. Getting off this bus was important but my first priority was making sure someone knew where I was if I didn't get back on. Tori ,I could guarantee, wouldn't relay the message and Simon would surely come if I woke him and I couldn't risk putting him in more danger, so that left Chloe. As I slowly walked my way up to the front where she and Simon were sitting I felt a pang of guilt. Do I really want to continue to put them all in danger? I have no clue, other than the fever and all, to when I would change again or what would happen when I fully changed. What if it happened while the Edison Group was hot on our trail? I should just leave. Chloe seems perfectly comfortable with her head resting on Simon's drooping shoulder anyways. My decision was made but as I walked by my knee bashed into her seat. I'd like to say it was an accident but I'm not sure that would be completely honest since a part of me wanted her to know, to care, what happened to me. It worked too. Chloe jolted awake and was about to wake Simon before she got a good look at me. It must be bad. She couldn't even look me in the eye.

As I leaned down to tell her goodbye I was consumed by her scent, ginger and a slight trace of sweat. She smelled perfect to me.

"Chloe, I-I need to get off the bus. _It's _happening again." I told her between gasps of air.

Her reply, "I'm coming with you." She said it with no hint of question or fear. I didn't have time to argue or maybe I didn't want to. She was coming with me and that was that. She ran back to tell Tori knowing that Simon would do as I expect he would. All I could think was "Thank God we're at a bus stop!"

We jumped off the bus and watched as it took off. I was scared but I wasn't going to let it show just yet. Chloe was so close to me I could feel our different body temperatures, hers slightly cooler. I told her to leave if it gets to rough, just to head back to the bus stop and wait inside but of course she said she'd be right here. I didn't have time to feel the butterflies in my stomach, most likely due to the flames engulfing my entire body. It's coming more quickly than back at Lyle House. All I could do now was breath and work out the kinks in my pulsating muscles. Then all of a sudden my back arched to the breaking point and vomit sprayed from my lips. The pain grew to a new intensity and I cried out in agony. She was there the second a sound escaped my betraying mouth. Chloe rested her hand between my shifting shoulder blades, massaging and rubbing throughout my muscle spasms. All the while, she was whispering words of encouragement and happy thoughts about the future. She was shaking but refused to move. The horrifying sound of bones breaking and rejoining at the wrong spots and angles filled me with fright. This is going farther than before! I tried telling Chloe to leave before she got hurt but all I could get out were inhuman gasps for air. Still she stood there right next to me, comforting me. She tried to make eye contact quite often but I was too ashamed to look at her. I know this is causing her pain, she's sensitive that way. Why do I have to put everyone I love through pain? Wait, did I just say love? I surely meant care for but isn't that what love is? Love is caring for someone so much it drags you to hell every time you see pain in their eyes. It's when the only time you're truly happy is when you're right next to them. It's exactly what I feel for Chloe Saunders! As sudden as the flames began, they faded away. I was Derek again, fully human Derek. As I lie in the mud and decomposing leaves I subconsciously pull Chloe closer. She doesn't mind either, coming even closer than I pulled. As we swap body heat on the muddy forest floor I press my lips to her badly died hair and whisper a sweet "I love you."


End file.
